Birthday Gift
by melancholygoggles
Summary: It's Leon birthday in just a few days and Souda totally forgot about it! Probably a multi-chapter fic.


There are not enough Bubblegum Rock fanfictions so here's more(This is also my first nsfw fanfiction, but please still be aware of any errors that might happen in the story.) Let's get going!

* * *

'Shit, what should I do! What should I do!?'

Souda thought as he walked back and forth over and over in his room. His finger in his messy and badly layered pink hair, his usual black beenie discarded somewhere in the room. His shark like teeth grinding against each other in frustation as he thinks about the matter at hand. He has just came back to his room after all of his classes ended and found out that he totally forgot about his boyfriend's eighteenth birthday, which is arriving in just TWO DAYS TIME! Which is the reason he is walking around, thinking right now.

He thought about his previous gifts to Leon. Some new punk rock accessories made by some metal scratches he had left from his inventions, Leon's favorite rock band concert ticket(which Leon then bought another ticket for Souda so that they could go together.), and he got himself a pair of new piercing *cough*nipple rings*cough* as a surprise for Leon(he then got pounced immediatly by Leon who was way excited and wanted to try them out).

He whip his head to look at the clock.

11:00 pm

Has he really been thinking for that long?

He decided to stop thinking and walk to his bed then slump down on it.

'Man...maybe I should ask for help...Sonia? Nah, she's probably still mad about me and Leon getting together. Fukawa? Hmm...not a bad choice but she probably just gonna panic and faints because I talk to her...' he thought about a choices for a few more minutes then doze off from sleepiness and a headache.

*Time skip to the next morning*

Souda sat at his desk in his classroom during the break time. His mind still thinking about Leon's birthday gift then suddenly he felt someone poke him on the shoulder. He turn to see who it is.

"Good morning Souda-kun."

He was faced by the hall monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and his boyfriend, Mondo Oowada. They were holding hands. Ishimaru was beaming happily with a faint blush on his cheeks with Mondo looking a bit flustered. The two has finally come out of the shadows as a couple a week ago and confess that they have been lovers in secret for almost two monthes! Everyone was very surprised of course, except for Chihiro though, since he was the one who helped those two get together in the first place. Despite the two being complete opposite of each other, they were a perfect pair of lovers. Like black and white, Ishimaru keeping Mondo in check and Mondo making Ishimaru knows how to finally have fun and go wild without caring.

"Uh, hey. What's up?" Souda said, now giving them full attention.

"I saw you in the middle of a class. You look a bit dazed. Does something matter?" Ishimaru asked.

"Nah man, just thinkin' about some...stuff." he answered then look away, his mind back to thinking about the gift again. Then he got an idea.

'Maybe he should ask Ishimaru? He is in a gay relationship like him and Leon after all.'

"Hey Ishimaru, can I like...talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course you can! You are talking to me right now, are you not?" Ishimaru said energeticly.

"No, like...in private." he said, his face serious.

"Oh, uh, yes. Please excuse us for a moment, Mondo." Ishimaru said. He look at Mondo who nods and let go of his hand.

Souda got up from his seat and walk off, Ishimaru following him. They stopped at the end of the hall way.

"So...what do you want to talk to me about Souda-kun?" Ishimaru asked.

"W-what...what did you gave Mondo...on his 18th birthday?" Souda asked, looking down at the floor to hide his blush.

"O-oh uh, well I...ask for help from the girls actually." Ishimaru answered, his face getting a light shade of red.

"Huh?" Souda looked up from the floor, confused.

'So he didn't make it on his own?'

"I went to Enoshima-san for help, then she and the other girls kinda sat me up for a surprise scene for Mondo." Ishimaru said, blushing hard and not looking at him in the eye. Souda suddenly grab both of Ishimaru's hand, making him jumped a little.

"Could you do me a favor Ishimaru?" Souda said, a glint of hope in his eyes. He got a plan in his head now.

"Uh..." Ishimaru look at their hands then at Souda. He slowly nods his head then gulped.

"Would you help me gather everyone in our class after the school's over? Make a meeting or somethin', get everyone together, but don't bring Leon! I can't let him know about this." Souda said.

Ishimaru expression changed as he though about whatever reason the mechanic is asking him this, then it clicked.

'It's Kuwata-kun's birthday!' His face lit up at the realization.

"Yes." He replied firmly.

"Thanks man" Souda said then let go of Ishimaru's hands. He then walk back to their classroom.

*Time skip to after school was over*

Everybody in the class gathered in the classroom, creating a loud chatter as they spoke to each other mostly about why Ishimaru suddenly called for a class meeting.

"Yo Kiyo, what's with the sudden meeting?" Mondo asked Ishimaru.

"I am just doing a favor for Souda-kun." Ishimaru answered with a small smile. He turn to look at Souda who nods his head when they make eye contact. He then walk up to the teacher's podium in front of the class.

"Attention everyone! Attention please!" Ishimaru shouted with his usual booming voice, successfully quieting the class.

"You all must be wandering why I suddenly called for this meeting." He started, he turn to look at the machenic. "Souda-kun" he motioned and walk off the podium. The said teen stood up from his seat and walk to the podium in the hall monitor's place. He slams his handly onto the podium. No one spoke a word.

"Um well, I guess you all noticed that Leon's not here..." Souda said, his eyes dead set on the only empty desk in the room. His classmates turn to look at the said desk too. "I was the one who asked Ishimaru to assemble you all because...well...uh..." he felt his face heat up. He sucked in a huge breath.

"I need your help." He said then bow down. A loud chatter erupted again from the class.

"QUIET!" Ishimaru shouted, making everyone stopped again. "...Souda-kun" Ishimaru said after everyone is all silent again.

"As I said before, I need your help...about Leon." He said then stood up straight again. "Does anyone remembers what day is January third?" He asked. All of the students start thinking, then Ibuki raised her hand.

"It's Leon's birthday!" She said, making everyone's face lit up in realization.

"Yes, and well...I kinda need all of you guy's help on my present for him..." Souda said then blush harder. "Since it's going to be his eighteenth birthday in just one day left and um...as Leon's boyfriend, I want to give him the best gift I could and...I...I don't want to disappoint him...I-I love him so much." Souda said and try to pull down his beenie to cover his now all red face.

"So...w-would...would you guys help me?" He asked shakily, his eyes still locked on the ground with the beenie covering them. He felt his tears well up in his eyes slightly as the silence ring through out the room.

"Of course we would! We're your friends, and friends help each other!" Ibuki said as she suddenly pounce on him from his sides. Souda immediatly look up from the floor and saw all of his friends standing in front of him. He saw Ishimaru giving him a thumbs up sign and he smiled, showing off his shark teeth and tears spilled from his eyes.

"Thanks guys, thank you guys so much." He said then wipe the tears off his face.

"Well then, what's your plan?" Junko asked after everyone has calmed down.

"Uh, well...I actually didn't even thought up one." Souda answered, rubbing his neck lightly. Junko blinks then quickly turn back to the girls and they started a little talking crowd, after a few seconds Junko turn back.

"Not to worry then, we have them aaaalll ready!" Junko said then all the girls smiled then grab his arms and dragged him off.

"You boys have to help out too!" She said then motion the other girls to drag Souda away.

"W-wah!" Souda shouted as he got drag backwards out of the classroom. The last thing he saw before the classroom door is closed is Junko smiling and waving her hand at him and Ishimaru and Mondo smiling weakly.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

* * *

Aaaaaaannd cut! Well, what do you guys think? I know it's a bit short for a chapter, but I'll try my best for this fic! Please do leave comments/reviews on this, it would help me a lot. Bye!


End file.
